


New Beginnings

by Salios



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blushing Rodney, Honeymoon, John Likes Fast Things, M/M, Marriage, Rodney Doesn't, Sassy John, john's going to need to make this up to Rodney later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Rodney hunkered down on the wooden bench, sandaled feet scuffing the cement of the stand they sat on.<br/>John, for his part, shrugged and leant back until he was bridging the gap between his seat and the one behind. "Would you rather I blame the beer or the blowjob?”<br/>Rodney made a strangled noise.<br/>--------</p><p>Or John talks Rodney in't jetboating for their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mcshep fic, and a short one to boot. I had a second half planned but for now I'll post this as a completed work in the likely case I'll never get around to doing the second half.
> 
> Long Live Mcshep!

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Rodney hunkered down on the wooden bench, sandaled feet scuffing the cement of the stand they sat on. He wore a pair of black swim trunks and a ‘Einstein who?’ shirt. His face glistened with freshly applied sunscreen, his nose a fair bit whiter with a thicker coat, and he glared at John from under the hand shielding his eyes.

John, for his part, shrugged and leant back until he was bridging the gap between his seat and the one behind. As per usual he wore a black t-shirt and a pair of absolutely hideous hawaiian trunks. His flip-flops smacked his heel as he swung one foot back and forth. “Would you rather I blame the beer or the blowjob?”

Rodney made a strangled noise, ears burning, and bit his lip. He glanced around before reaching over and shoving John. “Quiet! Need I remind you that we aren’t in Canada where homophobia is a dying beast?” He sniffed and edged away from John as though that would somehow help. The distance didn’t take away from the matching gold bands on their left hands.

John liked to rub his with a thumb. Rodney was more into twisting the band. Neither of them had brought up the option of removing their wedding bands on this trip.

It was their honeymoon, after all.

John righted himself, rolled his eyes, and looked over his aviators at the Canadian pouting next to him. He sat up and caught Rodney’s left hand, their matching rings clacking together. “Like I give a shit. I’m here to enjoy my honeymoon with you, my husband.” Rodney’s cheeks went bright red and John smiled seductively. He linked their fingers and breathed across their joined hands. “No one but you and I matter right now Rodney.”

The scientist glanced up at John from under his lashes a few times, fighting back a smile. He squeezed John’s hand and scooted a bit closer. “Fine. But I expect you to — to defend my honor if it comes down to it.”

John’s bark of laughter was quickly smothered as a perky blonde in lycra shorts, water shoes, and a windbreaker/lifejacket ensemble came up to the group.

“Hello there! My name is Taylor and I’ll be your guide today!”

John felt Rodney lean closer as the lady discussed what they’d be doing.

——————————————

“Honestly, Colonel, I don’t know why you thought jetboating was a great vacation idea — especially with _my_ back. How many concussions have you had? Here, let me check your head; maybe all that sand clogged up your brain from Afganistan. Or maybe it was too many barrell rolls in your ‘copter!”

John rolled his eyes and swatted away Rodney’s flailing hands. “Rodney you literally _cannot_ do a barrell roll in a helicopter. They tend to stall and then land in a ball of fiery death if the flooded engine doesn’t turn back over.”

“Fine, fine! It must have been those F-16s then, or the ‘jumpers!” The Canadian glowered at John, arms crossed, though without any real heat.

“Uh, ‘scuse me but did he call you a colonel?”

The easy banter died and John turned to find a man standing to one side, watching them expectantly.

“Uh, yeah?” John kept his easygoing grin though the ease melted from his stance.

“Wow! That’s awesome! So did you just get back from a tour? Taking some time off?” His eyes dropped to the ring around John’s finger and his expression turned understanding. “Didn’t bring the wife, eh?”

One of John’s brows rose and Rodney’s ears were turning red as he fought to keep his temper; an admirable effort given how little patience he had for idiots to begin with. Knowing his husband — and John giggled inside because Rodney was his _husband_ — was likely to any moment John grinned and hooked a thumb at the Canadian.

“I didn’t bring my wife, but I _did_ bring my husband.”

The pleased croaking sound from Rodney made John beam.

The man looked shock, spluttering long enough for John to clasp Rodney’s left hand in his own and move off after the guide and towards the rain ponchos. Damn, he needed to do that more often. Glancing back at Rodney he saw the heat in the other man’s eyes, the promise. Yep, he’d need to do this again.

——————————————

While Rodney bustled ahead of the group, thick legs moving quickly — he almost looked like one of those cartoon Thanksgiving turkeys — John slouched along behind, enjoying how the thin fabric of Rodney’s trunks outlined his ass. The Colonel ignored the ponchos and slipped on the water shoes and lifejacket provided. Rodney on the other hand pulled on his jacket with the poncho on top, looking oddly like a rubber chicken. When John voiced this he was met with a glare and a huff.

One thrashing attempt to remove the poncho later Rodney stood with the lifejacket on _top_. He looked no less ridiculous — only this time he looked like he was in mennonite drag. Their photo was taken — Rodney only smiling after John surreptitiously groped his ass and promised Rodney anything he wanted after — and they boarded the boat.

As per usual, Rodney had been too busy muttering complaints to listen to instructions given. So when they boarded John made sure they were dead center of the boat, in front of the Gopro camera. It wasn’t until after they had begun to move that Rodney caught on.

“Wait.” He said, eyes wide, glancing around. “Wait wait wait. We’re in the front...middle...oh _god_.” He turned to his husband, noting the innocent grin, and growled. “ _Sheppard_ , why the hell are we in the danger zone?”

Predictably John played coy. “I don’t know, Rodney. I just like sitting in the front so I can lie to my macho sense of self about being in control of three turbocharged, five-hundred horsepower a piece, engines.”

Rodney blanched and sat back, hands white knuckling the bar over his lap. John took pity on him and wedged his left hand under Rodney’s right, lacing their fingers and holding onto the bar for both of them. Rodney shot him a wide-eyed, terrified — if grateful — look and stared back out at the churning water of the Niagara River.

“And now, for a Hamilton turn!”

“Wait wait,” Rodney hissed, hands somehow going tighter. “Hamilton is a city, not a — “ He broke off with a yell as the boat lurched up and to one side before snapping to the other and coming around in a 360° turn. The scientist whimpered and looked over at John. The officer returned the look with a wide grin that made Rodney want to kiss him.

They nudged shoulders and the boat turned back the way it had come and passed the dock, heading down between two cliff faces covered in shrubbery. Taylor began rattling off facts about the two hydro plants on the Canadian side, prompting some serious preening from Rodney, followed by pouting once she revealed that the American plant, across the river, had double the output as two Canadian plants combined.

“Give me a week and Zelenka as my waterboy and I can blow your stupid Jefferson plant out of the water.” At John’s raised brow he scoffed. “Uh, hello? Certified genius here! Built a non-working nuclear reactor when I was six!” He threw his hands up only to realise at the last moment what he was doing and slapped them back down onto the bar.

“Uhuh, right. I’m not doubting you, Mckay.”

“Hmph, of course you aren’t colonel-smart-ass.”

“Oooookay guys! Here’s the first set of rapids!”

Rodney shut up with a squeak and shuffled closer to John, leaving the colonel to laugh and hug Rodney close.

————————————————

By the time they were through with the rapids Rodney looked like a wet cat and John had a permanent grin. The colonel’s grin was only buffered by the small smirk that was peeking out from behind the forced frown on Rodney’s face. John nudged the broader man and waggled his brows, forcing Rodney to drop the frown and snort out a laugh.

John sent Rodney ahead to get changed and bought a set of photos and the video as souvenirs. One photo was immediately cut out and he slid it into his wallet. Not a bad start to their new married life.

John grinned.

 

 


End file.
